Love at Last
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Kyo and Thoru stay home from school. M Kyo x Thoru One shot


Title: Kyo & Tohru love at last Category: Anime/Manga » Fruits Basket Author: Ishamaru Butterfly Language: English, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance Published: 01-15-09, Updated: 01-15-09 Chapters: 1, Words: 817

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Hi Xeralynn here ok so first things first I know I don't normally put disclaimers on my stories but I need to so ….  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket if I did Kyo would have admitted his love for Tohru a LONG time ago.  
WRITTEN BY: Xeralynn TYPED & BETA'D BY: Vampirelover ^.^ ENJOY ^.^ Hi am Vampirelover Xeralynn's Beta just thought I drop in and say I have a story up if anyone would read and review it that would be lovely thats all bye "Hey Kyo,whats up?" Tohru asked as Kyo sat beside her on her bed.  
"Tohru,we need to talk."  
"Okay start talking"  
"So,you...you're in love...with me? Kyo stuttered "Yes I am," Tohru spoke softly, her head angled towards the ground "and I hope you feel the same."  
"I do but..."  
"but what Kyo!" Tohru's head shot up to look somewhat angrily at the redhead.  
"but I can't... I can't do anything because of the stupid curse and ..."  
A finger to his lips silenced him Tohru was sitting so close that he could almost fell her skin although she wasn't touching him.  
"Kyo... I love you,get over it." Her hand slid across his face and cupped his cheek. Her lips pressed softly against his and he in turn softly pushed back. The kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Their tongues waging war on each other inside their mouths. Kyo's hands slid up Tohru's back and settled there as he attempted to think about the situation. Tohru, of course, wouldn't allow that. Her hand strayed from it's place on his cheek to his chest and it was now working with her other hand trying to unbutton his shirt.  
"Tohru, wh ... what are you ..."  
"Shut up Kyo." Tohru gently pushed Kyo back so that he was laying on the bed with Tohru straddling him. Their lips connected again and Kyo gave in letting Tohru do as she pleased. Her body pressed against his and his arms automatically gripped her encircling her.  
"Kyo... I love you so much." Tohru was grinning form ear to ear.  
Kyo was staring at his arms wound tightly around her. ' How is this possible? ' he thought ' I can't believe it.'  
"Kyo what's wrong?"  
"I'm not a cat, I'm hugging you and..."  
"You're right! your curse, it's broken!" Tohru let herself fall deeper into his embrace holding him closer. Tohru squealed a little as Kyo rolled over so that she was below him. He kissed her deeply and moved her arms above her head. Holding her wrists with one hand he let the other flit down her side to the hem of the pastel pink shirt she wore. His hand slid underneath it and caressed her stomach as he kissed her passionately. They broke apart for a breath which Kyo took quickly before attacking Tohru's neck. She moaned loudly and his other hand left her wrists and wrapped around her body.  
"K...Kyo...nnh..." she pushed him up slightly and pulled his shirt off completely. Kyo gently removed Tohru's shirt as well leaving him in khaki pants and a black belt and her in a pink bra and a cream skirt. Kyo pushed Tohru back down onto the bed and kissed her deeply pushing his tongue down into her mouth. Tohru moaned and clawed at Kyo's back enjoying every passing second. She wrapped her legs around Kyo's waist and let his hand run up her thigh underneath her skirt. Kyo's fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and pulled them off of her completely. Tohru wrapped her legs back around his torso and Kyo quickly removed his pants. He lined himself up but held back so he could speak.  
"Are you ready?" he asked his voice amazingly held steady. Tohru nodded her eyes closed and her hair tossed across the pillow. Kyo entered her quickly and Tohru screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Kyo thrust into her repeatedly making Tohru gasp and moan loudly the pain now faded into immense pleasure. Tohru orgasmed spasming around Kyo and making him groan as he released inside of her. Kyo rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over them as he molded himself to Tohru's form form behind holding her close and pulling the hair stuck to her neck away.  
"Kyo... I love you"  
"I know I love you too"  
One Hour Later "Tohru, I'm home! Have you seen Kyo today? He wasn't at school and..." Yuki stopped in mid sentence as he opened Tohru's door there on the bed ... he couldn't even bear to think about it still he didn't close the door or look away he stared at their naked bodies.  
"What the hell!" echoed through the building The End 


End file.
